wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-12-15 RAW
The December 15, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 15, 2008 at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode Summary Beth Phoenix & Jillian vs Melina & Kelly Kelly Women's Champion Beth Phoenix may have beaten out fellow nominee Kelly Kelly for Diva of the Year honors during last week's Slammy Awards, but tonight proved much more of a winner for the quick-learning Diva. Teaming up with Melina, Kelly Kelly avenged herself in a tag team match against The Glamazon & Jillian Hall. The spunky Diva, however, had little time to celebrate. After the match, a maniacal-looking Kane chased off Kelly Kelly's adversaries and then proceeded to corner the nervous Diva, eventually stalking her out of the ring and up the entrance ramp. Kane stalks Kelly The strange drama between Kane and Kelly Kelly continues to unfold. The Big Red Monster appeared to have the young Diva trapped in a squalid room as he sat across from her and confessed that he felt a romantic chemistry between the two last week when they presented the Slammy Award for Couple of the Year. When Kelly Kelly tried to end the uncomfortable encounter, Kane became enraged, preventing the Diva from leaving. Kane attacks The Miz Defending their newly acquired waist wear, World Tag Team Champions The Miz & John Morrison defeated former champions CM Punk & Kofi Kingston. The punishment didn't stop there, though. Just minutes before, a crazed Kane had intimidated Kelly Kelly into confessing the identity of her secret Superstar love. The encounter left the Diva a nervous wreck as she begged the Big Red Monster not to hurt her paramour. After the match, the defiant giant barged into the ring, ominously sizing up Punk and Morrison before quickly turning and Tombstoned Miz. Later in the night, Kelly Kelly hastily packed up her possessions and was comforted by fellow Divas Mickie James and Candice. The flustered Diva seemed repulsed by the suggestion that her secret Superstar lover is The Miz. Did Kane have the right man? Stephanie McMahon announces fatal-4-way While disciplining Chris Jericho for not facing off against "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Stephanie McMahon told the cocky former World Heavyweight Champion that next week there will be four matches, all involving former champions. The winners of those matches will then go on to a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match the following week to determine who will face current World Heavyweight Champion John Cena for his title. Later, it was revealed that the following matches would take place on the very next Raw: Shawn Michaels vs. Kane, Rey Mysterio vs. JBL, CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho, and Randy Orton vs. Batista, whose condition is still questionable following the RKO and punt he received. Results * Tag Team Match: Kelly Kelly & Melina def. Women's Champion Beth Phoenix & Jillian Hall (w/ Santino Marella) (1:40); Rosa Mendes appeared in the audience as a planted fan. Notes * Rosa Mendes' third appearance as Beth Phoenix's "fan". Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes